elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Hong Kong (1981) *Some buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong: **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Langham Place Office Tower (2004) *Buildings in The Landmark: **Edinburgh Tower **Alexandra House **York House (2006) *Pacific Place Mall, Hong Kong *Three Pacific Place, Hong Kong *Taikoo Shing, Hong Kong (1972-1986) *Times Square, Hong Kong (1994) *Yiu Tung Estate, Hong Kong (1994,1995) *Domain Mall, Hong Kong (2012) Indonesia Jakarta *Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Panin Bank Tower (Senayan City), Jakarta (2005) *Kuningan City, Jakarta (2010) *Mall Pondok Indah 2, Jakarta (2004) *Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah 3, Jakarta (2013) *Mandarin Hotel, JakartaModernized using M-Line and D-Line fixtures. *World Trade Centre, Jakarta *Le Meridien Hotel (south wing), Jakarta (1991) *Menara Rajawali, JakartaThis building has the sole agent office of Schindler in Indonesia. *Menara BCA, Jakarta (2007) *APL Tower (Central Park Mall), Jakarta (2009) *AXA Tower (Kuningan City), Jakarta (2010) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex), Jakarta *The Energy, Jakarta *Rumah Sakit Bunda (Bunda Hospital), Menteng, Jakarta (1980s)Modernized using D-Line fixtures. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua, Jakarta (1950s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator remain inoperational and abandoned, but it has been well preserved by the museum owner. There is another elevator installed by Hyundai. *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta, Jakarta (2013) *Pluit Junction, Jakarta *Kota Kasablanka Office Tower, Jakarta (2012) Surabaya, East Java *Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Grand City Complex, Surabaya *Petra Square, Surabaya Other cities *Plaza Ambarukkmo, Yogyakarta *Paragon Mall, Semarang *Pullman Legian Nirwana Resort, Legian, Bali (2008) *Grand Hyatt Resort, Nusa Dua, Bali Singapore *ION Orchard, Singapore (2009) *Orchard Central, Singapore (2009) *The Atrium @ Orchard, Singapore *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay, Singapore (1980s) *Central @ Clarke Quay, Singapore *Square 2 and Novena Medical Centre, Singapore *URA Building, Singapore *Bugis+, Singapore (2009) *Bishan Junction 8, Singapore (1994) *Fullerton Hotel, Singapore *IMM (Lobby C), Jurong East, Singapore Thailand *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam, Bangkok *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit, Bangkok *Amari Watergate Hotel, Bangkok *Okura Prestige Hotel, Bangkok *Silom 64, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square, Bangkok *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Swissotel Le Concord Bangkok *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Hotel, Bangkok *Westin Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok *Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *PS Tower, Bangkok *Manabhan Building, Bangkok (1950s) *Bayer Building, Bangkok *Cyber World Tower, Bangkok *The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok *Mega Bang Na, Samut Prakan (2012) *Central Plaza Chaeng Watthana, Nontha Buri (2008) *Central Plaza Rama 2, Bangkok (2002) *Central Plaza Grand Rama 9 (2011) *The Mall Tha Phra (2007) United States *Sears Tower, Chicago, IL (1974)Formerly Westinghouse elevators. *J.W. Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle, NY *Marriott Marquis, NY (2005) *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI Worldwide *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfruit, Germany *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Heathrow Terminal 5 (part of London Heathrow Airport), London, United Kingdom (2008) *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Burgenstock, Switzerland (Hammetschwand Lift) (1900s) *Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1998)Modernized in 2010. *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia *Menara Seputeh, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Notes